Persons with serious mental illness (SMI) have significantly higher mortality rates and greater incidence of medical co-morbidity in comparison to the general population. Research indicates individuals with SMI use less physical health services than the general population. However, specific factors have not been delineated to explain this usage pattern. Considering the poor health status of this population and its possible impact on treatment outcomes, an understanding of the factors that contribute to help-seeking for physical ailments is imperative for improving the health and mental health of these individuals in the community, as well as their overall quality of life. Using Andersen's Model of Health Care Utilization and [quantitative methodology], the proposed research seeks to determine the extent to which predisposing, enabling, and need factors predict physical health services utilization for persons with SMI living independently in the community. In addition, a proposed qualitative analysis will elaborate on the findings of the quantitative analysis to enhance understanding of how support from family members and mental health service providers enable use of physical health services for this population. [unreadable] [unreadable]